Favorite Word
by CottonCandyElephant
Summary: Claire was very impatient. Always asking if he was done doing this, done upgrading that. That's why it pissed her off so much when Gray didn't get the concept of her 'favorite word'.
1. Now?

**Authors Note: **FIRST STORY!!Not really a story so much as a _really_ short thing that popped into my head. Anyway I'd be REALLY happy to continue this

"Now?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

I chuckled; her whole body was shaking with anticipation. So much so I could already feel the pier we were sitting on shake. "Not yet, grandpa likes to set them off at exactly 6."

"You helped make them this year right? I can't wait to see something that you made that's _supposed_ to blow up." She giggled.

I ignored that last comment. "Yeah. I don't think they are going to be as good as last year-"

"Ouch." I said as she hit my arm."Don't say that." I turned to look at those bright blue eyes of hers. "You've got the same amount of talent that Saibara has."

I blushed, that is until I heard her mumble "You just don't know how to use it."

My turn to hit her arm."I heard that."

She laughed. "You know it's true. The only thing holding you back is that attitude of yours. Don't let that old man's words get to you, Gray. Fight!"

_So she says_, I thought "You always say that Claire."

"Only because you never listen." She countered "whenever I pass by the blacksmith's you always have a funny scowl on your face." She _mimicked _my scowl. I could say that but she just scrunched up her face. We burst into laughter.

"I don't look like that." I said in between breaths. "So anyway," and here is the word that this little blondie _loves_ "Now?"

I sighed. It's cute but that can be _really_ irritating at times "It should start now but I'm not-Look!" There it was. The first of the fireworks that night. It was flying into the dark sky when BOOM! It exploded into a waterfall of colors before being followed by another, then another and then...well there were a lot.

I could hear every ones _oohs _and _aahs _as the fireworks exploded and filled the sky with color.

"Told you you have talent..."

I blushed lightly at that "Gramps helped too you know."

"And so did you." Claire said with a smirk plastered to that pretty face of hers.

"Just shut up and enjoy the show." I ordered.

"Yeah, yeah..." she said faintly. "They really are beautiful..."

_You really are._

"Why are you staring at me?"

I didn't even notice it myself. "I'm not staring at you."

"Yes, you are."

"I told you I'm not." I said as I was pulling my hat down to cover the blush she probably couldn't even see in this light.

"Fine be that way," she said with a pout as she assumed her position of watching the fireworks, "I won't let your _stubbornness_ ruin my good moon of watching the pretty fireworks._"_

I just shook my head. After what seemed like forever she spoke again "Now," there was that word again "are you going to walk me home or just sit there?"

The fireworks had stopped. That was the end of the fireworks festival. I nodded "I think I'll walk you home."

We got up and I walked her home. It was a very _quiet and relaxing_ walk to her house because _everybody _was walking home too.

We got to that little house of hers. Just above the place that I _loved_ to go to every day.

"Thanks," she told me "I had a lot of fun tonight, even though all we did was sit and wait for the fireworks to start." Then she gave me one of those smiles that people rarely see: a _real_ smile. Then she gave me something I didn't expect _anyone_ to ever give me.

A kiss.

On the cheek though (And it wasn't really a kiss it was more of a peck but who cares) I was stunned. I didn't know what to say.

"Goodnight, Gray." Claire said as she closed the door.

"Goodnight..." I said a bit too late.


	2. Dream?

I got home pretty late that night. That same moment kept on replaying in my head.

_Did she really do that? I can't believe it._

I can't remember the last time I've had a dream. Always dead tired when I got back, no time for dreams i suppose.

It wasn't really a dream though. It was a memory. The story of how I got convinced to go to this stupid social event.

It was also one of the many times I thought of Claire that way....

_Irritating._

"_NOW!?" she shouted for what could have been the tenth time today._

"_NO!!" I shouted back at her, "I keep telling you, it'll be done tomorrow!!"_

_I swear Claire is the ONLY person who can make me lose my cool this much._

"_Can't you finish it up now?" she said "all my plants are DYING!!"_

_She was practically WHINING._

"_You should have thought of that BEFORE you told me to upgrade it." I told her._

"_Hmph." she was pouting_

"_Don't you have anything else to do?" I asked "Anything not related to coming here a BUGGING me?!"_

"_Nope." I almost stopped working, "I'm pretty much done today. I could work longer but my watering can is HERE."_

_I can't believe that a tiny little blondie has enough energy to do all her farm work AND still have time to bug me._

"_So," I said regaining my composure " you come here because you are BORED?"_

"_YEP!" she told me cheerfully "I've got nothing else to do since I'm DONE! And it's barely even the middle of summer!"_

"_But _why _do you come HERE to annoy ME?"_

"_Because I just moved in last season and your my ONLY friend here..."she said feigning sadness._

_I rolled my eyes. "_Right_, I know the REAL reason you always come here..."_

"_R-really..." She was STUTTERING?! "so do you accept my feelings?"_

_I felt all the blood rush to my face, _just the heat of the tool, just the heat.

_I looked at her and saw the playful smile on her lips. I suddenly felt like hitting her face with the hammer in my hand._

_Instead I just hit her watering can pretending it was HER face._

"_Giving me the silent treatment eh," she finally said. _

"_Fine." She sighed. "I'm sorry"_

_I really did stop and look up at her. She was serious._

"_Hmm." She stopped and thought. "I KNOW!"_

"_Know what?" I asked._

"_How to make it up to you! There's the fireworks festival later in the summer right?" her eyes were filled with excitement._

"_Yes..." I said hesitantly._

"_LET'S GO TOGETHER!!" I nearly dropped it._

"_W-what?!"_

"_Yeah! It's the perfect way for me to make it up to you!"_

_I paused. She was smiling this _smile_ I can't explain it._

"_Will you?" she was pleading now._

_I sighed. "If you stop bugging me."_

"_YAY! THANK YOU!" _

_Then she hugged me._

_Hugged._

_Me._

_While I was all sweaty and gross and stuff that girls don't like to touch._

_"Well, I'll come back tomorrow to pick up my watering can." she said as she was leaving. "Then I'll keep bugging you!" she added with a giggle._

_I just stared. My face felt like it was on fire. While she was leaving I thought,_

She really is the only person who can make me lose my cool like this.

-------------

I opened my eyes not to Claire's smile but suffocating blackness. Literally. I went outside to _breath._

I went up on Mother's Hill, because one: I couldn't get back to sleep, and two: I just like it up here.

Well I was up there minding my own business and guess who suddenly shows up. That's right. The little blondie that I swear is haunting me.

~*.*~

**NOTE: **Yes. A cliffhanger. To my almost non-existent readers, if you want more think about what I want more of. REVIEWS.

Oh and, I'm so proud! The last one actually got a review!

A.

Review.

ONE.

SOMEONE NEEDS TO FIX THAT!! Please? Be kind to a wannabe author that wants some attention!!!

*.*


	3. What?

**Author's Note: Whoa. This took a while to get up. SORRY! The internet in my house was all messed up and I couldn't surf the internet for sooo long :((**** But I made it extra long to make up for it! Aaaaand in this chapter you find out why it's named "Favorite Word"! But it's also the last. :(( **** Unless I get more reviews! :D (or find out where this story is going. :D)**

I was surprised to see her. Here. On the top of the mountain. At 2 in the morning.

Looks like Claire was surprised to see me too. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask _you _the same question."

"But I asked you first." She said triumphantly. "And I always go to the mountain."

"At 2 in the morning?" I gave her a skeptical look. "I don't think even the greatest farmers wake up at 2am."

"FINE! I just couldn't sleep." She gave a cu—meek smile "I woke up to the beautiful sound firework explosions." Then she looked at me and tilted her head "Now?"

I gave her a blank look. "Now what?"

"Now that I answered _you_," she said pointing at me, her voice once again triumphant "You have to answer me now."

I had to stifle my laugh; her way of thinking was so childish. But that's what made her Claire. "Actually, I came up here for the same reason you did. I couldn't sleep."

It was her turn to look at me skeptically "You're just copying my answer now." She laughed then "Well, whatever we're here and it's a nice night tonight. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

She walked to the middle of the peak of Mother's Hill, and sat there. Then she patted the ground next to her and gestured for me to sit next to her. I did, and I wanted to stand right back up. It was FREEZING. And it was barely even fall! But I forgot all that when I looked up. So that's what she meant when she said to enjoy it while it lasts. Then I forgot it _again _when I looked to my right and saw wide blue discs.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked her suspiciously, and suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"I just realized, "she started while her lips pulled up into a huge smile "you're not wearing your hat!"

Both our mouths were open. But mine in horror, and hers in glee. Then she was reaching towards my head like a child reaching for a new toy. Then before I knew it she was sitting on my chest playing with my hair. _How did she do that! _I thought.

She was laughing- no make that _giggling _her head off while I just sat there wondering how she did it. I was too stunned to do anything else I guess.

"I've never _ever_ seen you're hair Gray!" she said in between squeals. "It's sooo soft! I didn't know a guy's hair could be this _soft_!" and she just kept making comments like that until I snapped out of being stunned (what's the term? Oh, whatever) and fought back.

I reached up to start playing with her hair too. Claire really didn't notice, I guess she was too busy playing with my hair...her hair was _really _thick. She had _a lot _of it, and it was _really, really _soft.

"Hey! Stop it! You're messing up my hair!" she said, digging her nails into my scalp, but still giggling. Ow. "C'mon! Stop it! Now~!" she was actually whining now.

"You stop first! I'm not the one who has to worry about combing her long hair!" I told her.

It worked apparently. She stopped but didn't get off me. She wasn't that heavy actually, she's really tiny for someone her age... wait she's saying something.

"...have a point." She finished grinning down at me " but since you still messed up my hair I'm not getting off you." She told me.

"You're hair isn't the only thing that's soft. You're like a pillow!"

"Well you're like a..." I stopped and thought of a word to describe her "Feather."

"Feather?" she asked looking at me funny "how so?" she said thoughtfully.

"You're really light and you've got soft hair..." I started. She smiled when I said she had soft hair. "Pretty...too..." I finished. Or whispered.

"What?" she heard me...

"What?" I repeated. _Just drop the subject. Drop it!_

"You know what I mean. You mumbled something just now."

"No I didn't." I looked away so that she couldn't see my eyes. _Stupid hat._

Claire eyed me. Then she got up. Just like that.

And sat right back down on me. Not too gently too.

"_Ooof!"_

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled. She just smiled, looks like she got the reaction she wanted.

"Now. Tell me. What you said." She wasn't ready to drop it yet. Typical Claire, as stubborn as ever.

_I have to change the subject somehow..._ I thought frantically, then I came up with a great idea that would distract her long enough for her to forget about this. I mean this is Claire we're talking about. Silly, impulsive, forgetful, amazing Claire.

"Is that your favorite word?"

She paused. "Huh?" It worked!

"'Now' you always use it. I was just wondering if it was your favorite word..."

She looked up. Like she could see the answer in the sky. "Define 'favorite'" she finally said.

I gave her a blank look. Then I realised she was waiting for an answer. "Um... something that is special to you I guess..." I trailed off not really knowing what she was expecting me to say. Or what I was going to say next actually.

"Hmm... if that's what it means then 'now' isn't my favorite." She said smiling at me.

I was confused. She _always_ used that word. I was sure it was her favorite. Wasn't it?

Claire must have seen the look on my face because she said "Just because I 'now' all the time doesn't mean it's my favorite word. It just means I know what I want and when I want it." She was smirking at me the whole time she said that sentence. She must feel happy that she made me confused.

"Then what is?" I asked her.

"GUESS!"

"Give me some clues at least!"

"Fine~" she said with a pout. Then she gave me a smirk. Uh-oh."But if you don't guess right you'll get a punishment..." she was practically purring.

I just stared at her. _What kind of punishment does she have in mind in that twisted little head of hers?_

"Here's your first hint: it's a name." She was smiling this smile that made me want to run for it.

"That's too general! Make it more specific!" I protested.

"Fine." The voice was disapproving, but the eyes were playful. "Umm... it's a guy's name."

_Yeah, that narrows it down a lot!_ I thought. I looked at her with my best puppy dog eyes. I found out that that was one of her weaknesses.

She tried to keep a straight face, but it only lasted around 30 seconds before she broke. "FINE! One more okay? Your really not playing fair here. Here: It's a color." she pouted and gave me a look that said _it's so obvious already, it's not fun!_

I decided to ruin her fun a little more. It's only fair since she's still sitting on me anyway.

"Hmmm. Blue?" I said, my mouth forming that oh-so-familiar smirk.

Claire was giving me an uncomfortable (?) look. It was _oh-so-adorable. _She doesn't want to admit that her favorite word is my name.

It was then that I remembered how much of a sadist I could be. Especially when it came to Claire. How I found out is something I would rather not talk about right now, or ever for that matter.

THUNK.

Ow. That hurt. I was about to tell her this when she said,

"Last. Chance."

Then I suddenly remembered how scary that woman could be.

"But don't worry I'll give you one. Last. Hint." Then she smiled. Not that sweet Claire smile, oh no, it was a smile that said _I will win._ I don't know how I know this. And I don't know how I'm going to get out of it.

"And that hint is...?" I was afraid she was gonna hit me. I'm not ashamed to say that I'm scared of her hits. That blondie has got the arm of a gorilla. Must be all the farm work.

One minute I was looking up at her with the sky as a backdrop, the next I'm looking into her eyes with _her_ _face_ as the backdrop.

She said her hint reeaaalllly quietly. I had to strain just to hear them and she was _right in my face._

"_It's the name of the man I love."_

When she told me the "hint" I think I stopped breathing for a second because she pulled back and gave me mouth to mouth resuscitation. When she was sure I was breathing she told me,

"I think you're too dense to figure it out so I'll tell you." With her trademark smile she whispered

"_Gray."_

I was pretty sure I was beet red by then. There was no use in hiding it. I think she was too.

I sure do miss that hat of mine.


End file.
